Catch me if you can
by MissBerlin
Summary: A Lavi one shot with my occ Lana. Please Review and tell me if the characters were ooc or not.


"Come and get me" Lana challenged, she ran down the hallway with Timcanpy in her hands. Allen chased after her almost out of breath, "N-not funny L-Lana…." Lana giggled and darted past Kanda who had come to see what all the noise was about. "Dammit, why is it always you" Kanda growled to himself. Lana was untouchable; she was General Cross's niece and a very strong exorcist. The only ones who weren't afraid of her were Allen, Lavi, Bookman, Lenalee, Yuna, Yuu, and Eve. "You'll never catch me shot-stack" Lana shouted turning to run backwards. Allen sped up, "Don't call me that!" Allen caught up with Lana and he tackled her to the ground. Lana released Tim and he fluttered away, "Come back Tim." "I caught you" Allen said pinning her arms down. Lana stuck her tongue out, "Big accomplishment, you caught a girl." Allen lowered his face close to her's, "I've been chasing you all day, you are fast, and I am tired." Lana glared at Allen, "Get off!"

Lavi rounded the corner with a smile on his face; _I can't wait to see Lana._ As he rounded the next corner he saw Allen and Lana. To Allen and Lana this was normal, but it shattered Lavi's heart. Lavi glared at Allen, "You two look like you having fun….." Allen and Lana looked over at Lavi. "It's not what you think" Allen shouted. Lavi turned away, "Like hell it isn't!" Lana watched Lavi run off, "Lavi wait!" Allen let Lana up, "He loved you." Lana looked at Allen her face slightly pink, "H-he did?" Allen nodded, "He told me, '_I'll give up being a Bookman for her, I'm serious Allen…… I'm in love with her'_ were his exact words." Lana felt tears well up in her eyes, "Lavi……" Allen stared at Lana, "I'm so sorry Lana." "Its fine, you didn't know he was going to be here at the time" Lana shook her head. Lenalee walked over, "Do you know what's up with Lavi, and he looks really upset?" Lana frowned and stood up, "He'll be fine I just need to talk to him." She left as soon as she finished that sentence. "Lavi likes her doesn't he" Lenalee asked Allen. He nodded, "More than that actually, he _loves_ her." "Does he know that you and Yuna are dating" Lenalee asked. Allen's eyes went wide, "Shit!"

Lana stopped and thought for a second, _If I was an upset Bookman in training where would I go to think._ Lana thought back to all the times she talked with Lavi. "The roof" she exclaimed. She headed for the stairs leading up to the window she and Lavi used to get the roof. Sure enough there Lavi was his head on his knees, which he pulled close to him. _Lavi,_ Lana stared at the upset exorcist. "Lana…….." he mumbled. Lana got up on the roof, "Yeah." Lavi jumped slightly at the sound of her voice. "You're here" Lavi breathed. Lana sat down beside him, "What happened in the hallway, it was my fault." Lavi stared at the roof, _I knew it she likes Allen._ "I took Timcanpy away from Allen and made him chase me, that's all that happened, he just wanted Tim back" Lana continued. Lavi shook his head, "I can't believe you….." Lana stared at Lavi in disbelief, "What?!" Lavi stared back his eyes devoid of any emotion, "You could be lying." Lana's eyes filled with tears, "You idiot!" She slapped him across the face, "I wouldn't lie to you!" "Why wouldn't you" Lavi asked touching his cheek. Lana glared at him through tears, _He hasn't figured it out yet, idiot…._ "Because I love you what would I get out of lying to you" Lana yelled standing up suddenly. Lavi stared up at Lana, his gaze soft, "Lana……." "That's right, I love you, ever since the day I met you" Lana said. She fell to her knees, "Can't we go back to laughing like we always did, like when we dyed Kanda's hair pink and put make-up on him." Lavi smiled, "That was funny, just like the time we changed Komui's coffee with mud." Lavi started laughing, and Lana smiled. "Or the time we stole Mugen and Bedazzled it, and afterwards we left it in Eve's room" Lana laughed. Lavi nodded happily laughing brightly, "I've never saw him so angry before." Both exorcists were doubled over laughing. "Or the time when we tricked Allen and Yuna under the mistletoe their faces were priceless" Lana and Lavi said at the same time. They both stopped laughing and smiled at each other. "We should probably go tell everyone your okay, they were all worried, except Yuu, but then again he never is" Lana said looking away from Lavi slightly blushing. Lavi laughed and stood up, "He's only ever worried for Yuna and Eve." Lana nodded, "Hey Lavi?" "Yeah" Lavi said looking at Lana. She stood and took a deep breath, "Why did you run away in the hallway?" Lavi looked down, "I was heartbroken, I love you and I thought you liked Allen….." Lana smiled and walked over to Lavi, "You were dead wrong." Lavi looked up and smiled at Lana, "I'm glad I was." Lana leaned forward and brushed her lips over Lavi's, "You silly rabbit." Lavi frowned, "I'm not a rabbit." Lana smirked and turned from him, "You're right, you're a pirate!" Lavi laughed slightly as Lana started to walk away. Lavi walked up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist. Lavi whispered in Lana's ear, "You're not leaving without us doing anything." Lana blushed, "Lavi!" Lavi chuckled and kissed Lana's neck making her shudder in surprise. Lavi frowned, "Not the reaction I was looking for."He nipped at her neck making her moan slightly. "Lavi~" Lana moaned. Lavi smirked, "That's what I was looking for, sweet music to my ears." Lana pulled away from Lavi's arms, "I'm not a game you can't play me any way you want." Lavi smiled one of his signature smiles, "I know, but I've got to have my fun." Lana shook her head and smiled,_ Goofy pirate._ Lavi leaned in and kissed Lana deeply, Lana instinctively threw her arms around his neck. Lavi locked his arms around her waist pulling her close. They pulled apart and smiled. "Wanna go dye Kanda's hair a crazy color" Lana suggested. Lavi smiled, "How'd you know what I wanted to do!" Lana smiled widely, "I guess I know you better than you think."

The two exorcists got off the roof and went and found some hair dye. Kanda had purple hair for two months, he never did trust the two again. But Lavi and Lana were closer than ever, Lavi even stayed loyal to Lana.


End file.
